Unbreakable Faith
by Xo Bella's Collaborations oX
Summary: Collaboration with Co Author Luckystar125: After the Cullen's leave town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresite, meaning she knows about the supernatural. But thats not all. When she was born the spirit of an important vampire has entered her mind & this only the beginning! Jasper/Faith Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Unbreakable Faith**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with luckystar125 and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX. I will be the one writing the story while working with luckystar125 when it comes to the plot, though she has written some the first four chapters, but I reworded them, added things, and changed a few things. **

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 1  
****(Faith's POV)**

My name is Faith Didyme Swan and I am seventeen years old.

Some people don't believe in the supernatural, but I do. You see, I have a vampire's spirit stuck in my head. If you are confused, don't worry. I will explain, but let's start at the beginning.

My father named me Faith, because when I was born I looked like every other girl on my mother's side of the family with black hair and green eyes. He had always hoped that I would never turn out like them and to be honest, I would have preferred it if I was the same.

You see, every girl starting with my great aunt Mary-Alice has been driven crazy by visions of the future. When my mom was pregnant with me she started having them as well and they drove her into madness. From what my dad has told me she couldn't tell the difference between her visions and what was really happening. By the time my due date was near she could hardly sleep at night because of them and when she finally went into labor she was too tired to push, so the doctors had to do a C-section to get me out. Once I was removed, she began losing a lot of blood and the doctors couldn't save her resulting in her bleeding to death.

Dad could barely be in the same room as me for the first few years of my life, so I was left to be taken care of by our maid, Anita, until he was able to move on. During that time I became best friends with her daughter Desmaraya, and to this day the two of still tell each other nearly everything.

When I turned 10 I asked my Dad why he never talked about my mom. He told me that it would all be explained when I turned 15 and on the day of my 15th birthday, he sat me down and explained to me how all the women on my mother's side of the family have seen visions of what was to come in their lives and anyone that they meet. Once he was done he handed me three leather bound books and a letter. He told me how mom wanted me to have them and that they will help me with what was to happen to me if I began to get visions.

Later that night, I open the letter and it said how the books were journals written by the women on my mom's side that had gotten visions. One journal was my moms and the other two were my great Aunt Mary's and my Grandma's. They explained how they learned to deal with their visions and even had written some of them down that were of importance.

The last thing the letter said was for me to not read my Grandma's and Aunt Mary's journals until I was positive that I was ready to see what they had to say. I read my Mom's journal first and the other two at a later date. I was shocked at what had happened to my Aunt Mary, and how my Grandma was too afraid to tell anyone about her visions for fear of being locked up as well. I read all of the journals several times over, until I nearly had them memorized word for word.

As time went by I never started to get the visions that the rest of my family had. I started to get nervous thinking that any day it was going to happen, but after lots of thinking and panicking, I eventually relaxed, because I realized that if I was going to get visions than I would have already gotten them. But low and behold, on my 17th birthday I got my first vision and have been getting them ever since.

Unfortunately, that wasn't even the half of it. Not only did I get visions of the future, but I started getting visions of the present and the past. Thankfully, I learned to control all of my visions and when I got them, but the ones that I couldn't control were ones that were of importance that drastically affected the me and the people I cared about. They came anyway if I was looking or not. That was the only positive thing about the whole bit. But sadly, that wasn't all.

At night as I slept, I began to have the oddest dreams. At first they started with me watching a lady from hundreds of years ago that surprisingly looked a lot like me. But as time progressed, so did the dreams. It turns out that the woman was turned into a vampire by her brother that she thought was long since dead.

The next two months, the dreams slowed to the point where I only had one or two of them a month, but in replace of the dreams, I started to hear a voice in my head. I ignored it for the first little while, but as time progressed I came to realize that the voice was the same as the lady's that I had been dreaming about. I thought I was going crazy for the longest time until my cousin Bella on my father's side started to date an amazingly hot guy that she fell in love with at first glance. I received so many visions that came of the two of them together that it felt as if I was right there watching their relationship develop.

One day, i got a vision of them talking about him going hunting. I thought nothing of it at first until the voice I had begun to despise started to scream at me how he was a vampire and I had to watch her closely or he could kill her. She explained how she was his singer and how that meant that her blood was more potent to him than anyone else's.

Worried about my cousin, I called her the next day and asked her about her new relationship that had developed since she had moved back to Forks. She wouldn't tell me much about him aside from the fact that he was adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife and how he had four brothers and sisters.

I would have started to worry about myself if I didn't know that Bella dated a vampire up until her birthday back in September. I saw how at her birthday party she had gotten a paper cut and Edward's amazingly handsome brother went after her, resulting in Edward packing up his family and moving them to Alaska. Once in a while, I would still receive visions of the two of them together, because of I knew that they would be together again in the future and my visions always came true.

When January hit, I saw that Bella was only progressing to get worse in her depression that she was in, so I convinced my Dad to let me move in with Uncle Charlie. He was barely ever home, not to mention that we never really got close, so he was fine with me leaving. Uncle Charlie was only too grateful to have someone to help him with Bella, so he made me a bedroom in their guestroom and I quickly got settled in.

It was not easy to get Bella to open back up and start talking and leaving the house again. I had to jump through several hoops and the first time that I finally got her out of the house with a friend of hers named Jessica, she hops on some stranger's bike and takes off. Jessica was freaking out, but I had already seen that she would be back in just a few minutes. From there, she decided that she wanted to build some motorcycles with a friend of ours that we've known since we were kids named Jacob Black.

Bella and I put some money together and ended up buying three bikes, but they were in despite need of repairs, which was where Jacob came in. He was only too eager to accept and we got along great. But what no one knew was that the second I met Jake, I had a vision of him telling me that a few weeks from then that he was going to change into a shape shifter, or a spirit wolf, as the Quileute's called them. I kept it to myself, knowing that if I spoke up, then I would only be outted about my own ability.

When the time came and he changed, he started avoiding Bella and she began to get really upset. I knew that she was upset, but I also saw that he would come around. It was after a confrontation between the two of them that caused Bella to take off to try to find the meadow that I used to see her and Edward sitting in. Knowing what was about to happen, I insisted that I go with her. I knew that I could always prevent her from going, but I knew that it was important that we go there and that nothing bad would happen and it would also cause Jake to come back around.

At the meadow, a French vampire who Bella called Laurent showed up and spoke of his friend Victoria wanting to get revenge on Edward and the Cullens by killing Bella for her mate's death. He planned on killing the both of us instead, but before he could make his move, the wolves showed up and chased him away and I knew that Laurent wasn't going to make it.

On our way back to the house, Bella tried to explain, but I knew that it was the time that I came clean with her as well. I told her all about the women on my mother's side and my gift of foresight. I told her everything, except about the voice in my head. I figured that that would put her over the edge and have her believe that I was nuts. She surprised me by telling me that Edward's sister, Alice, had a similar gift, but she could only see the future. She also promised that she would keep my gift a secret from everyone, especially Uncle Charlie.

From then on, it was easier to be around Bella when I didn't have to hide how I knew so much from her anymore. We had gotten closer and she told me all about the Cullens and even though I knew a lot already, it was nice to learn the things that my visions never showed me. She always asked if I could see Edward, and I told her about how I saw him traveling around alone a lot. That was the one and only time she asked me to look for him.

A few days later, I saw Jake show up in Bella's room and he apologized, but still couldn't tell her the truth about what happened to him. When he left that night, we spoke about it and I told her that if she couldn't figure it out by morning, that I would help her. Thankfully, she did figure it out, but came to me for confirmation, which I gave to her. We both went down to the reservation after breakfast and confronted the wolves with what we knew. The downside, I had to tell them about my gift as well when they wondered how I knew about everything. Needless to say, they were amazed and excited about the fact that they were close to someone with a gift like I had. I snorted as I thought that they wouldn't be saying that if they were in my shoes.

During this time, I also spoke to the vampire woman in my head a lot. Her name is Didyme and we constantly talked about her past life and what she would do if she was still alive. I recently had a vision about how she died and how her mate is one of the three kings of the vampire world. Marcus and her met five years after her brother Aro and she were turned. The two of them quickly fell in love. She then went to tell me how the last king, Caius, thinks that he had found his mate in a vampire named Athenadora. Didyme told me that one day as she was helping clean-up, she found a letter to Athenadora from the Romanian coven, who was the Volturi's arch enemy. The Volturi didn't like how the Romanians ruled, so they stole the throne from them.

When she confronted Athenadora about it, she lured her into the woods and killed her. She never got the chance tell anyone about the letter, so the plan that her and the Romanians concocted most likely worked. Didyme was killed by her at the same time that I was born, so we think somehow she got pulled in my body, because I was the youngest descendant from her immediate family on my Mother's side.

Earlier today, I had a vision of Bella's friend, Alice, coming to help Charlie, because she thought that Bella had died when she went cliff diving this morning. Alice should be here any minute, so I am now sitting on the steps inside waiting for her to pull up in what looks like a black Mercedes. Bella still isn't home yet, and Charlie is at Harry's house helping his family, because he had died from a heart attack earlier today.

I was broken out of my flashback when I heard the quite roar of an engine parking across the street.

I got to my feet and brushed off my pants before fixing my shirt and started walking down the remaining stairs. As soon as I reached the front door there is a soft knock, I opened the door and came face to face with one, Alice Cullen.

"Alice Cullen, I thought you would be here sooner." I said with a small grin as I spoke.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" She asked confused. I could tell that she was expecting me, but hid it so that I wouldn't think anything of it.

"I'm Bella's cousin, Faith Swan. Why don't you come on in, we have a lot to talk about." I tell her opening up the door further so that she can squeeze inside and then slowly lead her in to the living room.

"I was expecting you and I know exactly why you're here. Also, in a few days' time, you will be rushing to Italy with Bella and you need to bring me along with you when you go."

"What are you talking about?" She asked perplexed. "Bella is dead! She jumped off of a cliff."

"You will see in time." I smirked. "For now, just promise me that you will take me with you two when you leave. For the time being, there is a shower calling my name, so I shall see you tomorrow." I winked and quickly made my way up the stairs to get to the shower.

Once I got out, I wrapped myself in a fluffy, white towel and walked out into the hallway. I could faintly hear Bella and Alice talking and I smiled at the happiness I could hear in my cousin's voice. I made it to my room and shut the door behind me before going through my drawers for a pair of sweats. As soon as my PJ's were on, I jumped into my bed and fell asleep.

**********Xo BellaItalia oX**********

I slowly opened my eyes as I began waking up from my dream world. As I get out of bed, I began to think about the dream that I had last night. It was the first night that Marcus and Didyme met.

"_That was the best night of my life."_ Didyme's words made me smile. "_The only thing that even closely compared to it was when he asked me to marry him."_

**"How did he ask you?"**

_"It was Christmas day and we were sitting in the castle gardens together. Surprisingly__,__ there was snow on the ground making it look like billions and billions of diamonds covering every surface. The sun was starting to come up and I can still remember the way that it shined off the snow and how we were sending small rainbow patterns everywhere. I went to get up to go inside when he stopped me before I could get to the door. He got on his knee and told me that the loved me with all of his heart and if I did not tell him yes, then he didn't know how he would make it until morning__.__ Venom coated my eyes and I was so speechless that I couldn't make myself answer him, so I nodded my head as I smiled at him before he pulled me down for a heart-wrenching kiss."_

I couldn't help but to smile as I heard this. I hoped that one day I would have that kind of love with someone.

The first thing I do when I get up from a dream like this is retrieve my journal from my desk drawer. It was a black, leather bound journal with my name on the cover. It was just like the three that my mom left me when she died.

Knowing that I had to get my day started, I began to write.

_March 12, 2011_

_Last night, I had a vision about the night Marcus and Didyme first met. It was so odd. I could even smell and feel everything around me like I was truly there__._

_She was out hunting when she came upon a drunk man who was stumbling down an old alley way. She quietly followed after him while she waited in the shadows; waiting for the right moment to strike. _

_Before she could pounce__,__ another vampire jumped from above and pinned him to a nearby wall. The new vampire had his shiny black hair pulled up into a pony tail while he was dressed in all black and he towered over the now shaking drunk. _

_He was about to bite into the man, but stopped at the last second and peered over at Didyme as she continued to watch, even against her instincts that told her that this was dangerous. From what she has told me in the past, when a vampire is in hunting mode, they become animalistic and feral__.__ They are also very territorial over their kills._

_As soon as the vampire's ruby eyes began staring intensely into hers, she knew in her heart that she would never be in danger in regards to him. He was her other half, her true mate. _

_He seemed to snap out of it as he received a kick from the drunk who was still pinned to the wall. The kick, of course, had no effect of the vampire, but it brought him back to himself. _

"_Would you do me the honor of sharing this meal with me tonight, my lady?" He asked politely as he gestured to the man._

_Didyme gave him a shy smile and nodded before she approached the two of them and sunk her teeth in to their prey. _

_Once the two of them were finished__,__ they started to talk and get to know each other. She found out that he was traveling with his brother in venom, Caius. They spoke all throughout the night and before they knew it, the sun was beginning to rise across the horizon. Knowing that they had to part ways, they made plans to meet the next night in the same ally that they had met in the night before so that they could introduce their brothers to each other and make plans for the future ahead of them._

Once I finished writing, I put my black pen down and closed my journal.

I made my way to my closet and rummaged through it for an outfit to wear for the day and settled with a pair of jeans and a maroon long sleeved V neck shirt with a thick black belt that had a large, round, silver buckle in the center and threw on a pair of black knee-length boots that had a three inch heal. I pulled my hair half up and half down, leaving my curls falling down to ¾ of the way down my back. I never wore much make-up, believing that it took away from one's natural beauty, so I stuck with a small amount of eye-liner and mascara with a little bit of clear lip gloss.

Once I was dressed, I reached for my journal and placed it back in my desk drawer before I made my bed and headed out of my room.

As I walked down the stairs, I began to smell bacon and eggs cooking, causing me to smile. When I reach the kitchen, I was surprised to find Alice standing there with a plate waiting at the table for me. My stomach growled at the sight and smell and I gave her a small, grateful smile.

"You didn't have to; I could have done it myself. I know you don't eat like we do." I told her as I took a seat at the table behind the full plate.

"I know, but I got bored and a girl can only go through Bella's closet so many times before going insane." Alice answered with a shrug and a smile while she poured me a glass of orange juice.

"Well, tonight if you get bored, I give you permission to go through mine." I chuckled and Alice eyes lit up with delight at the idea.

We fell into a silence as I ate my breakfast and once I was done, I got up and washed my dishes in the sink before taking a dish towel and drying them off and putting them on the rack.

"So, Faith, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know what I am?" Alice asked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, even if I didn't know for sure, I would know you're clearly not 100% normal." I said with a laugh before I elaborated. "I had a vision of Bella finding out about you guys back before her and Edward started dating."

"You have visions?" She asked perking up with a look of excitement on her pretty face.

"Well, they run in my family on my mother's, as far as I know. From what I have read and what my mother told me, it started with my great Aunt Mary. When she told her parents about them, they sent her to an asylum in Mississippi where they lived. She died there a year later. Not long after that my Grandmother, Cynthia, started to get visions as well. She was afraid that if her parents found out that they would do the same thing to her as they did Mary, so she kept it a secret until her daughter, my mom, confessed to her that she could see visions the future as well." I paused at this part of the story.

"My mom went crazy because of the visions. One day after she had a vision, she tried to kill herself. Whatever she saw had to be bad if she couldn't stand to see it happen. She remained hospitalized until I was born, where she died in child birth, so I never got to meet her, but she did leave diaries for me to read through so that I could understand for when I started getting visions. The only difference that I found between me and the other women in my family is that I can see the past and the present as well as the future." I finished in a small voice.

"Your grandmother, was her maiden name Brandon?" Alice asked with a curiosity that was coated with excitement.

"I think so, why?" I asked as a big smile lit up her face.

Alice jumped up and just about squeezed the life out of me in a bear hug. "I can't believe it! I have a great niece, this is so exciting! Emmett is going to flip when he finds out that I am related to you and Bella as well through marriage! I can't wait to tell everyone! I've been looking for you ever since I learned about my human life last spring!"

"Alice, can't breathe." I wheezed out when she quit rambling.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were human for minute there." Alice said as she let me go. "Most humans don't have special gifts like us."

"What did you mean when you called me your great niece?" I asked as I straightened out my shirt from the monstrous hug she gave me.

"Well, before I was changed, I learned that my name was Mary Alice Brandon. I'm your great aunt! I was the one who was in the asylum, but I didn't die! The man who changed me staged my death so that he could change me in order to save my life from another vampire. Oh, I can't wait to tell Jasper! I don't know how I didn't see it before; you look so much like my sister, Cynthia." Alice kept rambling for a few more minutes until she heard Charlie getting up.

She swiftly made him some food before he even got down the stairs. "So, Faith, what is your favorite color? Movie? Animal? Book? Pretty much anything else you can think of. I want to learn as much about you as I can!"

"Umm, red or black, _Snow White and the Huntsman_, dog, anything fiction, going shopping for jewelry, getting a surprise, uhh…I'm not sure what else there is. Now may I ask what is with all these questions?"

"Well, now that I know that you are my niece, I need to find out what you like and dislike so that I can buy you something for all of the holidays and birthdays I have missed. Oh no, I can't believe I didn't ask you when your birthday is!" Alice was like a ball of energy about to explode.

"Calm down. I don't turn 18 for two more months on May 7th." I said with a laugh as Charlie walked down the stairs.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Charlie asked, as Alice set his plate down on the table for him.

"Couldn't sleep any longer." Alice said with a small laugh.

"Come on, Uncle Charlie. You know I'm always up at the crack of dawn." I said with a smile and a shrug.

After talking to Alice and Charlie for a little while longer I went up to my room to finish getting ready for the day. I brushed my teeth and quickly packed a small bag for myself and Bella after she went down for breakfast so that we would have clothes to wear for when we were in Italy. I still wasn't sure what would bring us there or why, but I knew that we would be going, because I saw us there with me walking away with Aro and Marcus to speak to them privately.

Once I was finished, I got my laptop out and start working on my online college class since I graduated high school a year early. I sat there for about three and a half hours doing school work and once I was done, I went downstairs and had a quick lunch and made a list of things we needed to get while Bella was at school. I asked Alice if she wanted to come, but she said that she had some things to get done at their house here in Forks, so I said good-bye and got in my car and went to the store.

I got everything on my list fairly quickly, but as I was paying for my things, the cashier tried hitting on me. I recognized him as one of Bella's friends from school, so I tried to be as polite as I could while I hurried him along as he bagged my things. I handed him the money and didn't even bother grabbing the receipt as I sped-walked to my large, silver Hummer.

I loaded all the bags into the car before hopping in the driver's side and started the ignition before throwing the car in to gear. I put my hand on the passenger seat's head rest as I looked behind me while I carefully backed out of the parking spot. I then threw the car in to drive as I hit the gas and drove out on to the main road that took me back to the house.

Once I pulled up, I saw that Bella's truck was in the driveway, meaning she was home from school. Both her and Alice came out and gave me a hand unloading the bags and taking everything inside. From there, they helped me put everything away, and when I went to go make dinner, Bella stopped me and said that I had done enough and she would do it. I smiled gratefully and took a seat next to Alice at the kitchen table, as Bella made dinner. I let my mind wander to everything I learned about Alice today.

"Alice, I have something I think you would like back." I told her once I had come out of my thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me with confusion written all over her face.

"Hold on, I'll go get it." I said cryptically getting up from my seat.

I ran up to my room, opening the chest at the foot of my bed and pulled out four leather-bound journals. Taking the two from the bottom of the stack, I put the others back in their proper place and slowly walked back down the stairs.

Alice was still sitting where I left her when I re-entered the kitchen. After I took my seat, I lay the journals flat on the table in front of her.

"These are your sister's and your journals. I hope you don't mind, but my mom left them to me and I read them. They explained a lot to me about my visions and without them I would have gone crazy."

She looked at them with baited breath and ran her hand over the cover of one of the journals before looking up at me with a shaky smile.

"This is the best thing that you could have ever given me." Alice's eyes filled with tears that would never fall while she started tracing the letters of her sister's name with the tip of her finger. "When I was changed, I woke up with no recollection of my human life. All that I had was the clothes on my back and a vision in my head of Jasper calling me Alice."

"These are not gifts; they are yours and always were. I am just returning them to who they belong to." Alice pulled me into the tightest hug that I had ever received. It squeezed the breath out of me, though I knew that this wasn't even her using her full strength.

"I don't know how I will ever thank you." Alice said in barley over a whisper.

"You don't need to." I told her. "It's just nice to have more of my mother's family back."

way back here from her old house and luckily, Charlie didn't suspect a thing. After I finished, I excused myself to my room and wrote in my journal about my day until I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think? Luckystar125 wrote the story line and I made it into the chapter that you've just read! Read and Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other stories! ( Xo BellaItalia oX)**  
'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'** NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:**** ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**  
'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW! **

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with luckystar125 and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX. I will be the one writing the story while ****working**** with luckystar125 when it comes to the plot, though she has written some the first four chapters, but I reworded them, added things, and changed a few things. **

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 2  
****(Faith's POV)**

I woke up to the sound of a door shutting near my room.

After taking a minute to allow my eyes to adjust, I begrudgingly rolled myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower on so that it was slightly cooler than normal in order to wake me up the rest of the way and as soon as the water hit my body, I was wide awake.

I quickly washed up and shaved my body while using my favorite raspberry scented body wash before I threw the same scented shampoo and conditioner in my hair; lather, rinsing and repeating.

Pulling the shower door open, I stepped out into the cool air, shivering slightly before I grabbed my fluffy towel that I had set on the toilet and wrapped it around my body to absorb the water and to warm myself up. I then grabbed the slightly smaller one to wrap up in my hair before picking up my dirty clothes and tossing them in the laundry basket.

I left the bathroom and headed back to my room putting on my favorite ripped jeans and a long sleeved, low cut, baby blue top. I paired my outfit with a thick, white belt, white gold jewelry and a pair white high top sneakers. I quickly blow-dried my long black hair, deciding to leave it in long waves down my back. I left my makeup simple, only going with eyeliner, mascara and some clear lip gloss.

As I passed Bella's room, I could tell that she was just waking up and would be a little bit before she came down stairs. I peeked my head in to say 'good morning' before I made my way down the stairs, only to find Alice in the kitchen talking to Charlie as he fixed everyone toasted bagels for breakfast. I almost laughed outright when I saw that he was making one for Alice as well, but kept my amusement to myself in light of the conversation and the fact that Charlie doesn't know about vampires.

"How bad was it, Charlie?" Alice asked softly and I immediately knew that they were talking about Bella after Edward and the Cullen's left in September after her birthday.

Charlie sighed and exchanged a glance with me. "Real bad."

"Tell me about it. I want to know exactly what happened when we left."

There was a pause while he retrieved a few plates from the cupboard and the toaster popped the bagels out with a 'ding'.

"I've never felt so helpless," Charlie began slowly. "I didn't know what to do. That first week – I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like 'catatonic,' but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid it would scare her."

"She snapped out of it though?"

"I had Renee come to take her to Florida. I just didn't want to be the one… if she had to go to a hospital or something. I hoped being with her mother would help. But when we started packing her clothes, she woke up with a vengeance. I've never seen Bella throw a fit like that. She was never one for the tantrums, but, boy, did she fly into a fury. She threw her clothes everywhere and screamed that we couldn't make her leave – and then she finally started crying. I thought that would be the turning point. I didn't argue when she insisted on staying here… and she did seem to get better at first…" Charlie trailed off. It was hard listening to this about my cousin, knowing how much pain they were in.

"But?" Alice prompted.

"She went back to school and work, she ate and slept and did her homework. She answered when someone asked her a direct question. But she was… empty. Her eyes were blank. There were lots of things – she wouldn't listen to music anymore; I found a bunch of broken CD's in the trash. She didn't read; she wouldn't be in the same room when the TV was on, not that she watched it much before. I finally figured it out – she was avoiding everything that might remind her of… him.

"We could hardly talk; I was so worried about saying something that would upset her – the littlest things would make her flinch – and she never volunteered anything. She would just answer if I asked her something.

"She was alone all the time. She didn't call her friends back, and after a while, they stopped calling. It was night of the living dead around here for months. I still hear her screaming in her sleep…"

Charlie and I both shuddered, remembering how it was when I first got here and those first few weeks or so.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." Alice said, voice glum.

"It's not your fault." The way he said it made it perfectly clear that he was holding someone responsible and I knew exactly who that person was. "You were always a good friend to her."

"She seems better now, though."

"Yeah, ever since Faith called and asked to come stay with us, things began to get better. They even began to hang out with Jacob Black, and after that, I've noticed a real improvement. She had some color in her cheeks when they would come home, some light in her eyes when they would sit together and talk. She's happier." He paused and his voice was different when he spoke again. "Jacob is a year or so younger than her and I know she used to think of him as a friend, but I think maybe it's something more now, or headed in that direction, anyway. What do you think, Faith?"

I pursed my lips in thought. "I can tell that he is obviously smitten with her and I think that with some time, Bella could start to return those feelings. It's definitely headed there, anyway." I answered for his benefit.

I knew from my visions that something was going to change during the trip to Italy, though I didn't know what exactly. Too many decisions were left to be made and without them, there are blank spots.

"Yeah, I agree." Charlie said this in a tone that was almost belligerent. It was a warning, not for Alice, but for her to pass along. His voice then turned into a teasing tone as he smirked at me. "The same could be said about you and Paul."

I blushed as I thought about the wolf that seems to have taken a liking for me.

Since the day I met him down at the reservation, he has taken to following me around and making conversation keeping me company whenever Jake and Bella would go off and talk. We have a comfortable relationship and he has quickly turned in to one of my best friends. He has quite the temper, but hasn't really blown up at me, knowing that I will put him in his place, but overall, he is a great guy. I just didn't see him as more than a friend, even though it was obvious that he wishes it could be more.

I saw Alice looking at me from the corner of my eye as I purposely studied my plate, deciding to keep quiet and not give my opinion on the matter. Thankfully Charlie brought the spotlight off of me and back on to Bella and Jake.

"Jake's old for his years," he continued, sounding defensive. "He's taken care of his father physically the way Bella took care of her mother emotionally. It matured him. He's a good-looking kid, too – takes after his mom's side. He's good for Bella, you know," Charlie insisted.

"Then its good she has him," Alice agreed.

Charlie sighed out a big gust of air, folding quickly to the lack of opposition. "Okay, so that's overstating things. I don't know… even with Jacob, now and then I see something in her eyes, and I wonder if I've ever grasped how much pain she's really in and it's not normal, Alice, and it… it frightens me. Not normal at all. Not like someone… left her, but like someone died." His voice cracked and he went on in a hopeless tone. "I don't know if she's going to get over it – I'm not sure if it's in her nature to heal from something like this. She's always been such a constant little thing. She doesn't get past things, change her mind."

"She's one of a kind," Alice agreed in a dry voice.

"And Alice…" Charlie hesitated. "Now, you know how fond I am of you and I can tell she's happy to see you, but… I'm a little worried about what your visit will do to her."

"So am I, Charlie, so am I. I wouldn't have come if I had any idea. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, honey. Who knows? Maybe it will be good for her."

"I hope your right." There was a long break while Charlie and I ate our toasted bagels and Alice picked hers apart, hiding bits and pieces in her napkin in her lap.

"Alice, I have to ask you something," Charlie said awkwardly.

Alice was calm. "Go ahead."

"He's not coming back to visit, too, is he?" I knew that we both could hear the suppressed anger in his voice.

Alice answered in a soft, reassuring tone. "He doesn't even know I'm here. The last time I spoke with him, he was in South America."

"That's something, at least." He snorted. "Well, I hope he's enjoying himself."

For the first time, Alice's voice had a bit of steel in it and I knew exactly why. I had seen visions of Edward myself and he was wallowing in grief as well. It was hard to feel bad for someone who caused so much heartache and pain for my family, but it was clear that he was miserable.

"I wouldn't make assumptions, Charlie." Her eyes flashed.

Breaking everyone out of the tense situation, I stood, my chair scraping loudly across the floor, and made my way to the sink with my empty plate. I turned the faucet on, splashing water against the plate, cleaning off the major grime before placing it in the dish washer.

It was then that I heard Bella by the stairs yawning loudly as she stretched and groaned. It was obvious that she had heard the majority of our conversation and felt that things were getting tense and decided to break it up.

"Faith? Alice?" She asked innocently, her throat sounding scratching, making a great addition to her charade.

"We're in the kitchen, Bella." I called, keeping all hints that I knew what she overheard out of my voice for Charlie's sake.

Charlie had to leave then – he was helping Sue Clearwater with the funeral arrangements. It would have been a very long day without Alice if Bella and I had to go with him. I was never good at dealing with death, because of my mom.

We talked about her family – well, all but Edward – and found out that Carlisle was working nights in Ithaca and teaching part time at Cornell. Esme was restoring a seventeenth century house, a historical monument, in the forest north of the city. Emmett and Rosalie had gone to Europe for a few months on another honeymoon, but they were back now. Jasper was at Cornell too, studying philosophy this time, and Alice had been doing some personal research, concerning the information Bella had accidentally uncovered last spring after her encounter with James. She'd successfully tracked down the asylum where she'd spent the last years of her human life. The life she had no memory of.

"My name was Mary Alice Brandon," she told us quietly. "I had a little sister named Cynthia. Her daughter – my niece – died during child birth in Biloxi." She looked at me sympathetically.

I gave her a small smile, and perceptive like always, Bella noticed. "What was that?"

I let out a deep sigh before I answered. "Alice's niece that she is talking about was my mom."

Bella gasped and cupped her hands to her face. "But that means – "

"Yep," Alice grinned a small smile. "Faith is my great-niece and you, Bella, are a part of my family through marriage."

Bella's face lit up in a smile that I haven't seen since before the Cullen's left, causing Alice and I to smile back in return.

"This is amazing! I can't believe you are family, Alice! Though, I can't believe I didn't put that together when I found out about Faith's visions and about the women on the mother's side." She said before her face turned serious. "Did you find out why they put you in… that place?"

She just shook her head, her topaz eyes thoughtful. "I couldn't find much about them. I went through all the old newspapers on microfiche. My family wasn't mentioned often; they weren't part of the social circle that made the papers. My parents' engagement was there, and Cynthia's, along with birth records of her daughter being born." The name fell uncertainly from her tongue. "My birth was announced… and my death. I found my grave. I also filched my admissions sheet from the old asylum archives. The date on the admission and the date on my tombstone are the same. Though, I know that thanks to Faith and the journals that she gave me that have been passed down through our family, I know I will find out more. I wrote one of those, after all."

"But if Cynthia had visions like you did, why didn't your parents admit her to the asylum as well?" Bella asked.

I took the opportunity to answer this questions, being that I knew the answer, unlike Alice. "It's because she never told them. She was afraid that they would do the same thing to her that they did to Alice."

"Oh," Bella murmured.

After explaining the journals to her and a little about my mom's side of the family, we moved on to lighter topics.

Alice began to tell us that the Cullens were reassembled now, with the one exception of Edward, spending Cornell's spring break in Denali with Tanya and her family. Bella seemed to be listening too eagerly to even the most trivial news. I stayed quiet and listened, having already seen most of this through my visions. Though, she never mentioned Edward and I could tell that Bella was grateful.

Charlie didn't get back until after dark, and he looked more worn than he had the night before. He would be headed back to the reservation first thing in the morning for Harry's funeral, so he turned in early. Bella and I stayed on the couch with Alice talking late in to the night.

Charlie was almost a stranger when he came down the stairs before the sun was up, wearing an old suit I'd never seen him in before and by the look on Bella's face, I could tell that this was her first time seeing him in it as well. The jacket hung open; I guessed it was too tight to fasten the buttons. His tie was a bit wide for the current style.

As soon as he was out the door, we began to make plans for the day.

"So, what are we doing today?" Alice asked sitting up fully dressed under the quilt she was covered with.

"I don't know – do either of you see anything interesting happening?"

We exchanged smiling glances and then shook our heads. "But it's still early." I shrugged.

All the time that Bella and I had been spending in La Push meant a pile of things we'd been neglecting at home, and though I got caught up on my chores since I stayed home two days ago waiting for Alice to come, Bella still had hers to do. So I decided to help her, starting with the bathroom since it showed the most signs of neglect.

While we worked, Alice leaned against the doorjamb and asked nonchalant questions about their high school friends and what they had been up to since Alice left. Her face stayed casual and emotionless, but I sensed her disapproval when she realized how little Bella could tell her.

We were literally up to our elbows in Comet, scrubbing the floor of the bathtub, when the doorbell rang.

We looked to Alice at once, and her expression was perplexed, almost worried, which was strange. I knew that it was Paul and Jake at the door, though how she didn't see that, I didn't know.

"Hold on!" I shouted in the general direction of the front door, getting up and hurrying to the sink to rinse my arms off, with Bella behind me.

"Guys," Alice said with a trace of frustration in her voice, "I have a fairly good guess who that might be, and I think I'd better step out."

"Guess?" Bella echoed. How could she have to _guess_ who is at the door?

"If this is a repeat of my egregious lapse of foresight yesterday, then it's most likely Jacob Black and Paul Lahote or a pair of their…friends."

I stared at her, putting it together. "You can't see werewolves?" Bella asked in surprise.

She grimaced. "So it would seem." She was obviously annoyed by this fact – very annoyed.

"How is that possible?" I asked perplexed.

"You mean, you can see them?" She asked and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it's Jake and Paul." I told her exchanging a look with Bella.

"Well, that's completely unfair." She grumbled.

The doorbell rang again – buzzing twice quickly and impatiently.

"You don't have to go anywhere, Alice. You were here first." Bella objected.

She laughed her silvery little laugh – it had a dark edge. "Trust me – it wouldn't be a good idea to have me and those mutts in a room together."

She kissed the both of our cheeks swiftly before she vanished through Charlie's door – and out his back window, no doubt.

We sprinted down the stairs and threw the door open. It was Jake and Paul, of course, like I knew it was.

They were standing about six feet back from the door, their nose wrinkled in distaste, but their faces otherwise smooth – masklike. They didn't fool me; I could see the faint trembling of their hands, Paul more so than Jake.

Hostility rolled off of them in waves and I felt my chin jerk up defensively in response.

Jacobs Rabbit idled by the curb with Jared behind the wheel and Embry in the passenger seat. I understood what this meant: they were afraid to let the two of them come here alone without back-up. It made me sad, and a little annoyed. I knew from my visions and from meeting Alice that the Cullen's weren't like that.

"Hey," I finally said when neither of them spoke.

Paul grunted as Jake pursed his lips, still hanging back from the door. Their eyes flickered across the front of the house.

I watched as Bella ground her teeth. "She's not here. Do you need something?"

Jake hesitated. "You're alone?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Can we talk to you both for a minute?" Paul asked.

"Of course you can, guys. Come on in." I invited them, stepping back as to give them room to enter.

Paul glanced over his shoulder at his friends in the car. I saw Embry shake his head just a tiny bit. For some reason, this bugged me to no end.

"Chicken," I mumbled under my breath, knowing they would hear it.

Paul's eyes flashed back to me, his thick, black brows pushing into a furious angle over his deep-set eyes. His jaw set and he marched – there was no other way to describe the way he moved – up the sidewalk and shrugged past me into the house with Jake following him with the same furious determination in his steps.

Bella turned and followed after them while I locked gazes with first Jared and then Embry – I didn't like the hard way they eyed me; did they really think I would let anything hurt either Paul or Jake? – before I shut the door on them.

The three of them were in the hall behind me, the boys staring at the mess of blankets in the living room.

"Slumber party?" Jake asked, his tone sarcastic.

"Yeah," Bella answered with the same level of acid. I didn't like Jacob when he acted this way, and I knew Bella hated it even more. "What's it to you?"

He wrinkled his nose again and exchanged a look with Paul, who then spoke. "Where's your 'friend'?" I could hear the quotation marks in his tone.

"She's not my 'friend', she's my aunt through my mom's side, making her my family and Bella's as well through marriage and she had some errands to run. Look, Paul, what do you two want?" I damn near growled.

After hearing what I had said, they seemed to get edgier – their long arms were quivering as they exchanged another glance.

"Oh, that's just rich," Jake chuckled. "A leech for an aunt."

"If you don't like it, than the both of you can leave!" Bella snapped.

It didn't escape my notice that neither of them answered my question. Instead, they moved on to the kitchen, their restless eyes darting everywhere.

We both followed after them confused. Jake leaned against the counter top while Paul paced back and forth along the short counter.

"Hey," I said, putting myself in his way. He stopped pacing and stared down at me. "What's your problem?"

"We don't like having to be here." Jake answered as Paul continued to look at me with hard eyes, not objecting in the slightest.

That stung. I winced and his eyes tightened.

"Then I'm sorry you had to come," I muttered to the both of them.

"Why don't you tell us what the two of you need so you can leave?" Bella said crossing her arms.

"We just have to ask you girls a couple of questions. It shouldn't take long. We have to get back for the funeral." Paul explained.

"Okay. Get on with it then." We were probably overdoing it with the antagonism, but I didn't want them to see how much this hurt. I knew I wasn't being fair and that Bella felt the same way. After all, I was the one who told him that I couldn't come see him the other day because I was waiting for Alice. I chose a bloodsucker over him and Bella did the same with Jake. We'd hurt them first.

Jake took a deep breath, and his trembling fingers were suddenly still. His face smoothed into a serene mask.

"One of the Cullens is staying here with you," he stated.

"Yes," Bella confirmed. "Alice Cullen."

Paul nodded thoughtfully. "How long is she here for?"

"As long as she wants to be." The belligerence was still there in my tone. "It's an open invitation."

"Do you think you could… please… explain to her about the other one – Victoria?" He asked.

Bella paled. "I told her about that."

Jake nodded. "You should know that we can only watch on our own lands with a Cullen here. You'll only be safe in La Push. We can't protect you here anymore and if she catches Faith with you, she will kill her as well."

"Okay," I said in a small voice as Bella nodded absentmindedly.

Paul looked away then, out the back windows. Neither of them said anything.

"Is that all?" Bella asked.

He kept his eyes on the glass not saying anything, so Jake answered. "Just one more thing."

We waited but he didn't continue. "Yes?" I finally prompted.

"Are the rest of them coming back now?" He asked in a cool, quiet voice. It reminded me of Sam's always calm manner. Jake was becoming more like Sam and I could tell that it was bothering Bella a lot.

I began to search the future, but I still couldn't see anything about them returning and Bella didn't answer.

"Well?" Paul asked when I pulled myself back to the present.

"I don't see anything," I looked at Bella apologetically.

"So that would be a no," Bella said grudgingly. "They aren't coming back."

Neither of their expressions changed.

"Okay. That's all." Jake swallowed.

Bella glared at him, annoyance rekindled. "Well, run along now. Go tell Sam that the scary monsters aren't coming to get you."

"Okay," he repeated, still calm.

That seemed to be it. Jacob walked swiftly from the kitchen, Paul remaining where he stood as he looked at me in silence as Bella slipped from the room to give us a moment.

"Faith," Paul began in a troubled voice.

"I'm sorry." I said cutting him off.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such an asshole to you. I just really wanted to see you. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

I gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I'm sorry for making it seem like I was choosing her over you. I just knew that it was important that I talk to her." I said cryptically.

"I need to stop being so selfish when it comes to you." He said with a small smile looking down at his hands.

"It's okay," I smiled. "Just promise me that you'll wait and still be my friend, even though I love Alice too."

"Yeah, I'll always be you friend," He said gruffly, "no matter what you love. I get that she is still your family."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I felt his arms wind around me, and I leaned against his chest. I felt him lean in and sniff my hair.

"Ew,"

"What?" I demanded. I looked up to see that his nose was wrinkled again. "I don't smell!"

He smiled a little. "Yes, you do – you smell like them. Blech! Too sweet – sickly sweet. And… icy. It burns my nose."

"Really?" That was strange. Alice smelled unbelievably wonderful. To a human, anyway. "But why would Alice think that Bella and I smell too?"

That wiped his smile away. "Huh. Maybe I don't smell too good to her, either. Huh."

"Well, you both smell fine to me." I rested my head against him again. I was going to miss him terribly when he walked out the door. It was a nasty catch 22 – on the one hand, I wanted Alice to stay in my life forever.

"I'll miss you," Paul whispered, echoing my thoughts. "Every minute. I hope she leaves soon,"

"It really doesn't have to be that way, Paul."

He sighed. "Yes, it really does, Faith. You… love her. So I'd better not get anywhere near her. I'm not sure that I'm even-tempered enough to handle that. Sam would be mad if I broke the treaty, and" – his voice turned sarcastic – "You probably wouldn't like it too much if I killed your aunt."

I recoiled from him when he said that, but he only tightened his arms, refusing to let me escape. "There's no point in avoiding the truth. That's the way things are, Fay."

"I do not like the way things are."

Paul freed one arm so that he could cup his big brown hand under my chin and make me look at him.

"Yeah, it was easier when we were both human, wasn't it?"

I sighed.

We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smoldered against my skin. In my face, I knew there was nothing but wistful sadness – I didn't want to have to say goodbye now, no matter for how short of a time. At first his face reflected mine, but then, as neither of us looked away, his expression changed.

He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble – not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands. I heard the phone ring, but we paid no mind to it, knowing that Bella or Jake would get it in the other room.

"Faith," he whispered.

I was frozen.

No! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences.

I stared back at him. He was not my Paul, but he could be. His face was familiar and beloved. In so many real ways, I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbor. Right now, I could choose to have him belong to me. Maybe it would feel nice.

Maybe it would feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying, anyway? Just myself.

Keeping his eyes on me, Paul began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided.

I gasped out loud, making him jump as I got sucked into an involuntary vision.

_Edward was standing in front of Aro, Marcus and Caius. He looked upset and depressed, like his reason for existing had been taken away. _

"_What can we do for you today, young Edward?" Aro asked._

"_I'm here because I want you to kill me." Edward responded._

_Aro looked at him in confusion. "And why would you ever want a thing like that?"_

_Edward looked as though it was taking all of his strength to even remain upright as he responded. "She's dead. She killed herself. Bella…I need to be with her; join her in the afterlife, if there even is something like that for us when we pass."_

_Aro studied him for a moment before holding out his hand. _

_Knowing what he wanted, Edward placed his hand in his and I watched as Aro read every thought that he ever had. _

_Moments later, Aro dropped his hand and looked at him in wonder and excitement._

"_My brothers and I will speak about this matter privately and we will let you know of our decision."_

_Edward nodded before turning and walking out of the room._

I gasped in a panic and rushed in to the living room with Paul following after me.

"Faith? What's going on?" He asked in a rush. "What did you see?"

I didn't answer as I entered the living room to see Bella and Jake in an argument.

"Who did you just hang up on?" She gasped, infuriated. "In my house, and on my phone?"

"Easy! He hung up on me!" Jake defended himself.

"He? Who was it?!" I asked frantically.

He sneered the title. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Why didn't you like me talk to him?!" Bella yelled.

"He didn't ask for you," Jacob said coldly. His face was smooth, expressionless, but his hands shook.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Paul complained.

No one answered him as Jake continued. "He asked were Charlie was and I told him. I don't think I broke any rules of etiquette."

This didn't make any sense. If the person on the phone was Carlisle, then why did I have that vision of Edward?

"You listen to me, Jacob Black – " But he obviously wasn't listening. He looked quickly over his shoulder, Paul looking toward the same place. Their eyes went wide and their stiff bodies began to tremble. I listened too, automatically, but heard nothing.

"Bye, Bells," he spat out and wheeled toward the front door.

"I gotta go, Fay, I'll call you later." Paul said following after Jake.

Bella ran after him. "What is it?" And then ran into him, as he rocked back on his heels, cussing under his breath.

I had a quick vision of Alice appearing and knew that that was what was spooking the boys, so I relaxed, relieved that there was no real danger.

Jake spun around again, knocking Bella sideways. I tried to catch her but bobbled and fell to the floor with the two of them, my legs tangled with theirs.

"Shoot, ow!" I protested as he hurriedly jerked his legs free one and the time.

Bella and I struggled to pull ourselves up as he and Paul darted for the back door; they suddenly froze again.

Alice stood motionless at the foot of the stairs.

"Bella," she choked.

We scrambled to our feet and lurched to her side. Her eyes were dazed and far away, he face drawn and whiter than bone. Her slim body trembled to an inner turmoil. I had no doubt that she had the same vision as I did about Edward.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella cried. She put her hands on her face, trying to calm her.

Her eyes focused on mine abruptly, wide with pain.

"Did you see?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I came out to tell Bella, but Jake said that it was Carlisle who had called, confusing me and I didn't get the chance to tell her, because Jake and her started to argue about the phone call."

She nodded silently before Bella brought our attention back to her. It was then that I knew that this was going to be the circumstance that would bring us to Italy.

"What's going on?" Bella pleaded.

"Edward," was all Alice whispered.

**A/N:**** Dun Dun Dun… So tell me, what did everyone think? I would love to hear what everyone's opinion on Paul was. He is like Faith's best friend who is in love with her, but she doesn't know how she feels about him. But we all know that his is a Jasper/Faith story, so we will see what kind of drama this kind of thing inflicts. **

**If anyone has any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Also, if you wish to become one of my Co Authors, PM me and we can discuss a story or come up with one if you don't already have one in mind!**

**Check out my other stories! ( Xo BellaItalia oX)**  
'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'** NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:**** ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**  
'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW! **

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media ****franchise****. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N:**** This is a collaboration with luckystar125 and myself, Xo BellaItalia oX. I will be posting this story with the rest of my collaborations with my other Co Authors on my other FanFiction page under the penname Xo Bella's Collaborations oX. I will be the one writing the story while ****working**** with luckystar125 when it comes to the plot, though she has written some the first four chapters, but I reworded them, added things, and changed a few things. **

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to post them in the chapter's reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note. Thank you for your interest in the story and we hope you enjoy it and we would love to hear your thoughts on it. Talk to everyone soon! – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 3  
****(Faith's POV)**

Her body seemed to react quicker than her mind as her knees gave out from under her and her body started to drop, tilting towards the stairway at the oddest angle.

Jacob's furious voice was suddenly hiss out a stream of profanities. I felt a vague disapproval. His new pack brothers were clearly a bad influence. He caught her before she hit the floor and scooped her up in to his arms and moved her to the couch. He was still swearing and yelling so loud that the entire house seemed to be shaking.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

Alice ignored him. "Bella? Bella, snap out of it. We have to hurry."

I ran up to my bedroom and grabbed the bag that I packed for Bella and I to go to Italy with and ran back down the stairs to hear Jacob still yelling at Alice.

"Stay back," Jacob warned.

"Calm down, Jake," I interjected trying to get him to back away from Bella. "You don't want to do that so close to her."

"I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus," he retorted, but his voice sounded a little cooler.

"Seriously, Jake," Paul pressed shielding me from Jake. "Calm down."

"Faith?" Bella asked for me, but her voice was weak. "What happened?" She asked anyone of us who would answer.

"I don't know," Alice suddenly wailed. "What is he thinking?"

Bella labored to pull herself up, gripping Jacob's arm for balance, even though he was still shaking.

Alice pulled a small silver phone from her bag, her fingers dialing the numbers so fast that they were a blur.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle, now." Her voice whipped through the words. "Fine, as soon as he's back. No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?" Alice paused now, listening with an expression that grew more appalled every second. Her mouth opened into a little O of horror and the phone shook in her hand.

"Why?" She gasped. "Why would you do that Rosalie?"

Whatever the answer was, it made her jaw tighten in anger. Her eyes flashed and narrowed.

"Well, you're both wrong on both counts, though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think?" She asked acidly. "Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine – I was wrong… It's a long story… but you're wrong about that part, too, that's why I'm calling… Yes, that's exactly what I saw." Alice's voice was very hard and her lips were pulled back from her teeth. "It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it." Alice snapped the phone shut with a sharp twist of her fingers.

Her eyes were tortured as she turned back to face us.

"Alice," Bella blurted out quickly. "Alice, Carlisle is back, though. He called just before…"

Alice stared at her blankly. "How long ago?" she asked in a hollow voice.

"Half a minute before you showed up."

"What did he say?" She really focused now, waiting for her answer.

"I didn't talk to him." Her eyes flashed to Jacob.

Alice turned her penetrating gaze on him as Paul, Bella and I watched. He flinched, but held his place next to Bella. He sat awkwardly, almost as if he were trying to shield her with his body.

"He asked for Charlie, and I told him Charlie wasn't here," Jacob muttered resentfully.

"Is that everything?" Alice demanded, her voice like ice.

"Then he hung up on me," Jacob spit back. A tremor rolled down his spine, shaking Bella with it.

"You told him Charlie was at the funeral," Bella reminded him.

Alice jerked her head back toward Bella. "What were his exact words?"

"He said, 'He's not here,' and when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said, "At the funeral.'"

Alice moaned and sank to her knees as I let out a gasp, finally grasping exactly what was going on between my vision and what was happening now.

"Tell me Alice," Bella whispered and when she didn't answer, she turned to me. "Faith?"

"It wasn't Carlisle on the phone," I whispered, looking at her sympathetically.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob snarled from beside her.

"Hey! Back off!" Paul growled, but I ignored the both of them, focusing on Bella's bewildered face.

"It was Edward." The words were just a choked whisper. "He thinks you're dead."

"Rosalie told him I killed myself, didn't she?" Bella sighed.

"Yes," Alice admitted looking up again, her eyes flashing hard again. "In her defense, she did believe it. They rely on my sight far too much for something that works so imperfectly. But for her to track him down to tell him this – didn't she realize… or care…?" He voice faded away in horror.

"And when Edward called here, he thought Jacob meant my funeral," Bella realized finally catching up with Alice and I. He nails looked to be digging in to Jacobs arm, but he didn't even flinch.

Alice and I both looked at her strangely. "You're not upset." She whispered.

"Well, it's really rotten timing, but it will all get straightened out. The next time he calls, someone will tell him... what… really…" she trailed off.

"Bella," I whispered, bringing her attention back over towards me. "Edward won't call again. He believed her."

"I don't understand." Her mouth framed each word in silence.

"He's going to Italy." Alice confirmed sharing a look with me as she realized what exactly I meant when I told her about us going there, but not knowing why and how she was going to be taking me with them.

It seemed to take the length of one heart beat for Bella to comprehend what him going there meant.

"NO!" The half-shrieked denial was so loud after the whispered words, it made us all jump. "No! No, no, no! He can't! He can't do that!"

"He made up his mind as soon as Jake confirmed that it was too late to save you." I told her. "That's what brought me in here in the first place when you were yelling at Jake."

"But he… he left! He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die sometime!"

"I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long," Alice said quietly.

"How dare he!" Bella screamed. She was on her feet now, and Jacob rose uncertainly to put himself between Alice and her again. "Oh, get out of the way, Jacob!" She elbowed her way around his trembling body with desperate impatience. "What do we do?" She begged anyone who would answer. "Can't we call him? Can Carlisle?"

Alice was shaking her head. "That was the first thing I tried. He left his phone in a trash can in Rio – someone answered it…" She whispered.

"You said before we had to hurry. Hurry how? Let's do it, whatever it is!"

She let out a long sigh, putting her hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. "We may already be too late. I saw him going to the Volturi… and asking to die." They both cringed, and Bella began to blink rapidly as she tried to clear the tears that were clouding her eyes. "

"It all depends on what they choose. I can't see that till they make a decision." I finished for her.

"But if they say no, and they might – Aro is fond of Carlisle and wouldn't want to offend him – Edward has a backup plan. They're very protective of their city. If Edward does something to upset the peace, he thinks they'll act to stop him. And he's right. They will."

"So if they agree to grant his favor, we're too late. If they say no, and he comes up with a plan to offend them quickly enough, we're too late. If he gives into his more theatrical tendencies… we might have time." I announced coming out of a vision.

"Let's go!" Bella pressed, damn near vibrating.

"Listen, Bella! Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. And Faith will be a human who also knows just as much, but also has a very powerful gift that Aro will no doubt covet for his guard, imprisoning her there for who knows how long; possibly indefinitely. There's a very good chance that they will eliminate us all and change Faith against her will – though in your case it won't be a punishment so much as dinnertime."

"Whoa, wait a second!" Paul snapped in a booming voice, bringing our attention his way. "Faith is going? No, I don't think so!"

I shot him a look and narrowed my eyes, glaring in his direction.

"Knock it off, Paul." I damn near growled. "I have to go because it is where my future lies at the moment. I'll be fine, so get a grip."

"I'm only afraid of you getting killed, or who knows what else." He said softly pulling me in to his warm body. I wrapped my arms around my best friend, rubbing my hand up and down his back to sooth him.

"I'll be fine and I'll come back. I promise."

"Okay," Alice nodded. "Bella, you write Charlie a note. I'll call the airlines."

"But my clothes! I need to pack a bag or something too!" Bella said heading for the stairs.

I reached the staircase Bella started going up. "Bella, I have your things ready, go write Charlie the note telling him that we are going to Italy, because I got accepted in to a collage there and we went to check out the campus with Alice before I decided to accept." I said as I handed her the bag with her stuff and making her turn around.

Bella nodded her head in response.

"Wait, Charlie!" Bella gasped.

"We're not going to let anything happen to Charlie." Paul's low voice was gruff and angry coated with acceptance.

"Screw the treaty." Jake mumbled not nearly as compliant.

We glanced up at him and he scowled at our expressions.

"Hurry, Bella." Alice interrupted urgently.

I followed Bella in to the kitchen, yanking the drawers open and throwing the contents all over the floor as I searched for a pen for Bella as she took out a pad of paper. A smooth, brown hand held one out to me.

"Thanks," I said gratefully to Paul, pulling the cap off with my teeth and tossing it to Bella who quickly scribbled the note for Charlie.

"Don't go," Jacob whispered when she was done and placing it on the kitchen table so that it couldn't be missed. All the anger was gone from his voice now that Alice was out of site at the moment.

We really didn't have time to waste arguing with him, especially since I knew that he was more stubborn about this kind of thing than Paul was.

"Please, please, please take care of Charlie." Bella said to the boys as we dashed back out to the front room. Alice was waiting in the door way with mine and Bella's bags over her shoulder.

"Get your wallet – you'll need ID. Please tell me that you both have passports. I don't have time to forge one."

"I already packed them in with our things." I told her as we continued out the front door with the boys following and Jake still arguing with both Bella and now Alice.

"You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking them to – " Jacob was furiously accusing her.

"Yes. You're right, dog." Alice was snarling too. "The Volturi are the very essence of our kind – they're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of them."

"And you take the girls to them like a bottle of fine wine for a party!" He shouted.

"You think they'd be better off If I left them alone here, with Victoria stalking Bella? Do remember that they are both family to me!"

"We can handle the red head, you just concentrate on getting the both of them there and back here safely." Paul quipped as he opened the front passenger door for me and took my bag to take to the now open trunk.

"We'll do more than handle her, no thanks to you!" Jake continued, ignoring everyone else.

"Then why is she still hunting?" Alice damn near screamed and Jake growled, a shudder rippling through his torso.

"Stop that!" Bella shouted at them both, wild with impatience as she threw her purse in the back seat.

"Yeah! Argue when we get back, let's go! We're wasting time!" I pressed as I ducked inside and into the passenger seat.

Alice turned for the car, disappearing in her haste. Bella was about to get inside as well, but Jacob caught her arm with a shivering hand.

"Please, Bella. I'm begging." His dark eyes were glistening with tears.

"Jake, I have to –"

"You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay here with me and let Faith and Alice handle it. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me."

The engine of the black Mercedes purred; the rhythm of the thrumming spiked when Alice revved it impatiently. Paul shut the door apologetically, but not before leaning in a giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Be safe," he whispered. "You better come back or I'll be going after you."

I gave him a small grateful smile. "I will. You be safe, too."

He gave a short nod and backed up, bringing my attention back to Bella and Jake as she pulled her arm free.

"Don't die, Bella," he choked out. "Don't go. Don't."

A sob broke from Bella's chest and she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him for a moment, burying her face in to his chest. He put his big hand on the back of her hair, as if to hold her there.

"Dude, Jake," Paul said patting him on the back. "Let her go. They will be back, man. If you don't let her go now, she will resent you for it for the rest of her life. I know you care about her like I care for Fay, but you have to let them do what they have to."

While he seemed distracted, Bella pulled his hand from her hair and kissed his palm. "Bye Jake." She said before whispering, "Sorry," and spun around and raced inside the car.

We got to the airport with little time to spare. The plane sat idle on the tarmac while the flight attendants strolled – so casually – up and down the aisles, patting the bags in the overhead compartments to make sure everything fit. The pilots leaned out of the cockpit, chatting with them as they passed. Alice's hand was hard on Bella's shoulder, holding her in her aisle seat while she bounced anxiously up and down.

"It's faster than running," she reminded her in a low voice.

She just nodded and continued on bouncing.

At last the plane rolled lazily from the gate, building speed with a gradual steadiness.

Once we were in the air, Bella's foot began to tap in anxiously in addition to her bouncing. Alice again tried to put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Once Bella calmed down Alice grabbed the plane phone in front of her and made a call. I couldn't be sure, but I think she was talking to someone named Jasper.

"I can't be sure, I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind… A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square… mostly things that would expose them – he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction…"

"Yes, I have her… yes, she's right here." Alice continued on. "I had to! She already knew that we would be going when I got here and she said that she had to, she… I can't explain that now!... No, I don't think that would be smart… because she doesn't know you yet! That's why… No, no you can't."

Alice's voice dropped till it was nearly inaudible, though I was sitting inches from her. There were several things spoken that I couldn't hear and I knew that she was talking about me for whatever reason.

By the time I heard her again, she was talking about something else.

"Tell Emmett no… Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back… Think about it, Jasper. If he sees any of us, what do you think he will do?" She nodded. "Exactly, I think Bella is the only chance – if there is a chance… I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle; the odds aren't good."

She laughed then, and there was a catch in her voice.

"I've thought of that… yes, I promise." Her voice became pleading. "Don't follow us. I promise I will look after her, Jasper. One way or another I'll make sure I get her out… okay, okay, I will, I promise… Yes, Jazz, I will do all of those things… Bye."

She hung up and leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed.

"Tell me everything, Alice," Bella suddenly begged. She must have been listening in as well. "I don't understand. Why did you tell Jasper to stop Emmett, why can't they come help us?"

"Well," she whispered, her eyes still closed. "We could try to stop Edward ourselves – if Emmett could get his hands on him, we might be able to stop him long enough to convince him you're alive. But we can't sneak up on Edward. And if he sees us coming for him, he'll just act that much faster. He'll throw a Buick through a wall or something and the Volturi will take him down. If they're there and the Volturi kill Edward, they'll fight them, Bella."

She opened her eyes and stared at her, beseeching. "If there were any chance we could win… if there were any way that the five of us could save my brother by fighting for him, maybe it would be different. But we can't Bella."

Bella was silent for a minute, looking thoughtful before she spoke again.

"Couldn't Edward hear you, though?" She asked. "Wouldn't he know, as soon as he heard your thoughts, that I was alive, that there was no point to all this?"

"If he were listening," she explained. "But believe it or not, it's possible to lie with your thoughts. If you had died, I would still try to stop him. And I would be thinking 'she's alive, she's alive' as hard as I could.

"He knows that." She ground her teeth in mute frustration.

Instead of listening to the rest of their conversation, I tried to get a vision of what was about to happen. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths until my sight was taken over by a vision.

_I was standing in a court yard full of people in red cloaks; Bella was running toward Edward who was standing shirtless under a huge clock tower. Both hands on the clock were facing toward the twelve._

I was pulled out of my vision by Bella asking who the Volturi were. I knew that I could answer Bella's question, but I kept my mouth shut and let Alice answer. Then Alice started to look into the future to find out what she could about was going to happen.

"Faith, why did you come with us?" Bella asked me in a puzzled voice. "It's just that, all you know is that we're going to save my ex. I understand that you know all about everything that has happened and who everyone is exactly, but I'm just not sure why you would want to come? Why would you risk your life for someone you haven't met?"

"Bella, if I tell you, you will think I'm crazy." I said looking down with a small smile.

"I'm going to save my vampire ex-boyfriend from a bunch of Italian human drinking kings and their guard. Try me." She pressed.

"Well, you remember what Alice and I told you about my mom's side of the family, right?" Bella whispered a 'yes' and I continued. "And you remember about how Alice's sister had a daughter who happened to marry my dad, your dad's brother, and somehow I came to be. When I turned 16 was when I started to get visions like Alice, but mine always come true. I just need decisions to make up the whole picture, but the outcome is usually the same unless a decision is changed that drastically. I also get visions of the present and as I sleep, I get visions of the past unless it is something I am looking for specifically or if I am touching a person or an object." I paused seeing Bella's dazed look. "You still with me?"

"Yeah." Bella answered in a quiet , thoughtful voice. "That still doesn't explain why you are coming with us, though."

"Let's just say the voice in my head would be pissed at me if I didn't let her see her family." I chuckled, though I obviously lost Bella as I saw her giving me a 'what the hell' look.

"_Damn right I wouldn't forgive you." _Didyme said with humor lacing her voice. It was the first time I had heard from her in a while and it startled me slightly.

I noticed Bella looking at me oddly, causing me to laugh outright.

"See? I told you! Now you think I'm crazy."

Bella shook her head, still looking thoughtful. "No, I don't, I just don't get the whole' voice in your head' thing."

"I'll explain it to you later." I said with a slight shake of my head and a wave of my hand.

"Alright," Bella shrugged and began her anxious bouncing and tapping again.

I closed my eyes as I tried to pick up another vision, but couldn't relax with everyone around me talking and moving. I took a deep breath and let my body slowly go and soon I was as calm as I could get without falling asleep. It was right then that I was pulled into another vision.

_I saw myself standing in front of the three kings with a blond male vampire next to me. I didn't see Bella, Alice or Edward anywhere, but I recognized him as the vampire that attacked Bella on her birthday. Aro walked up to us and told me that now that the vampire that could split me and Didyme apart had been found, the only way for me to survive was that I'd have to be bitten by the vampire as he was separating us._

When my sight returned I felt drained of my energy, because of the two visions that I honed in on in such a short amount of time.

After getting some crackers from a flight attendant, I grabbed my journal out of my bag and began to write everything that happened in it along with everything that I saw. I did this a lot in order to keep track over everything that I see overtime, especially if I don't understand something. That way if things start to make sense in the future, I have these visions to look back on and be able to understand what the vision meant.

Not long after I was done, Bella snapped Alice out of her trance and inquired about her vision where they struck up another conversation about the Volturi and the way they ran the vampire world.

"There's a reason Edward called them royalty… the ruling class. Over the millennia, they have assumed the position of enforcing our rules – which actually translates to punishing transgressors. They fulfill that duty decisively."

Her eyes popped wide with shock. "There are rules?" She asked in a voice that was too loud.

"Shh!" Alice hushed her.

"Shouldn't somebody have mentioned this to me earlier?" She whispered angrily. "I mean, I wanted to be a… to be one of you! Shouldn't somebody have explained the rules to me?"

Alice and I both chuckled once at her reaction.

"It's not that complicated, Bella. There's only one core restriction – and if you think about it, you can probably figure it out for yourself." I told her as I remembered the conversation that Didyme and I had about this topic.

"You know what they are?" She asked with her brows raised. Alice even looked at me stunned and curiously.

"The voice in my head," I explained cryptically. I put my hand up to silence them as they both were about to inquire on my explanation. "Later," I told them, affectively silencing their inquiries.

"But I still don't have any idea what this rule is," Bella reminded us.

Alice shook her head, disappointed. "Maybe it's too obvious. We just have to keep our existence a secret."

"Oh," Bella mumbled. It was obvious, after all.

Their conversation continued from there as I went on to finish writing in my notebook.

Halfway through our flight, I got up to go to the bathroom to freshen up and splash some water on my face. Once I was done, I forced Bella to do the same. Unlike Alice, we did look a little worse for wear, especially Bella. Not to mention, she was the most anxious and wound up out of all of us. When she returned she looked ten times better but she still had a worried look plastered on her face.

She began to study me for a second and I knew what was coming up.

"Faith, you said that you would explain the voice thing to me." Bella stated after we sat in silence for a short period of time. Alice looked at me with a questioning look, anxious for the answer as well.

I let out a sigh, figuring that there is no time like the present.

"When I sleep at night, I get visions of the past. Ever since I moved in with you and Charlie, I have gotten specific visions about a vampire who was a very high ranking member of the Volturi. She had found out about someone who was planning to betray them and take them down from the inside and when she confronted this member, they killed her."

I decided to leave out some details about who these vampires were and that she was married to one of the kings. They didn't need to hear about everything.

"Ever since then, she has been speaking to me in my head. You see, somehow she got pulled into my body when I was a baby and when I started getting visions, she started to communicate with me through them, but didn't speak to me directly until I moved to Forks. I can hear everything that she says and I can feel what she feels. The two of us have gotten so close that we're almost like the same person."

"Surprisingly, I don't think you're crazy. It must be all of the supernatural things that I've dealt with since I moved to Forks. I think that I've learned to expect the unexpected and that just about every myth you hear is true to some extent." Bella said.

"You know, I think I should have known that you would have been fine with it, seeing as when Edward revealed that he could read minds, you thought something was wrong with you, because he couldn't read yours." Bella cracked a smile at my words as her eyes began to look thoughtful. She was no doubt remembering that specific time fondly.

"So, do you know what's going to happen?" Alice asked me, bringing Bella out of her thoughts as she started to worry once more.

"All I've seen so far is that you and Bella will be in school next week. I don't know what's going to happen to Edward, though. There are too many things that haven't been decided yet to determine his fate, but yours and Bella's are set." Bella looked even more worried at my words and Alice just nodded her head at me in response.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Bella stated as she got up and walked down the aisle again.

I turned my head to see Alice still looking at me.

"So did you see anything new? You seem to get a lot more of the smaller details than I do, considering my brain isn't as advanced as yours to be able to see all of the small things like you can." I asked making conversation.

Alice shook her head no before biting her lip, seemingly debating on something before she sighed and turned to me.

"Faith, did you know that I have seen you in my visions long before we met, before you were even born?" I shook my head no, wondering why she was asking me this and how it was possible.

"The first time I ever saw you in a vision was a month after Jasper and I met." She told me

"What was it about?" I asked causing Alice to giggle at my question making me even more confused.

"Before I tell you, you need to know my story." She told me, serious now. She turned her whole body to face me as she began. "You see, when I woke up from the change, I was all alone in a cave out in the middle of the woods. I couldn't remember anything from my human life like my name, age, family, or how I came to be where I was. All I knew was that I needed something to drink fast as the fire burned my throat. I knew that it wasn't water that I needed either.

"Before I could even sit up, I was pulled into a vision of me and a blonde man with curly blonde hair and red eyes meeting in an old diner in the middle of a down pour. I was explaining to him that we could live off of the blood of animals and that if the two of us headed north we would find a vampire family doing just that and that they would welcome us with open arms. I stayed around the cave for three months. And in that time I got several visions of me and my soon to be family, along with the man that I was supposed to be meeting."

"It took me a week to find the diner that I was supposed to meet Jasper in and it was another six months of me sitting in that diner every day before Jasper showed up with black eyes as he was ducking out of the rain. I went up to him and we spoke before he offered to 'buy me coffee' for appearances sake so that we could chat.

"After I explained everything I knew to him, the two of us went to look for Carlisle and his family. It took us five years to find them, but during that time Jasper and I grew to love each other. We both knew that we were not mates; it was more of a first love kind of thing for me and after the life that Jasper had, I was refreshing and he loved my positive emotions and grew to love me in return. You see, he is an empath and he can feel and manipulate the emotions of other.

"Anyway, once we made it and became a part of the Cullens, we decided that we wanted to get married, even if it would one day end. The last 20 years our love for each other has changed into a brother/sister type love and two months ago, we decided to get a divorce after I started to see more visions of us with our mates."

"So, what does any of that have to do with me?" I asked Alice after she finished her story.

"My first vision of you was of Jasper staring at you as the two of us were standing in front of a full-length mirror in long dresses and heals. I didn't think too much of it at the time. To tell you the truth, I completely forgot about that vision until about six months ago when I had a vision of Jasper and you hugging each other like you would ever see one another again. You had one single tear rolling down your face and before it could drop off of your face, he wiped it away and told you that everything would be okay and that he loved you. Since then, I have been getting visions of the two of you together nonstop. The vision that stood out the most was when you and Jasper were talking about how the two of you were mates and how happy you were with each other. Just by looking at you I could see the love. I was so happy for the two of you and I told Jasper about all of the visions that I had."

"That's not right; you can't tell we were meant to be just because you saw it in a vision. Just because you saw us together doesn't mean that we are actually mates. The one you saw of us talking about it could be because we believed what you told us and went with it." Alice just laughed at my words

"Jasper thought the same thing until his friend, Peter, who has the gift to just 'know things', called and told him that I was right and that even if he didn't believe it now, he would the second that he lays eyes on you." She told me as I pushed my hair out of my face and behind my ear as I bit my lip in a nervous habit.

"Why are you even telling me this?" I asked getting jittery at everything I was hearing. I didn't like the thought that I didn't have a choice in the matter. Fate was a bitch.

"The only way that you would have gone back to Forks when we left was if I told you about Jasper. But don't worry; he still doesn't know who you are exactly or what you look like, only that you would somehow end up going to Italy with me and Bella. When all this happened with Edward, we both just sort of put the pieces together." Alice said making it seem like that him not knowing those things made it all better. I went to reply to Alice's words, but Bella walked up with red eyes and took her seat one the end next to the aisle.

"_You know that now I am going to make sure you go back, no matter what happens in Italy." _Didyme said to me in a mocking tone.

_"Why would you make me leave Volterra, where, might I remind you, your mate lives?"_

_"He may live there, but I know what it feels like to be with your soul mate. If I could, I would find a way for everyone to have theirs at their side. Even if it means I have to leave Marcus. You deserve happiness too, Faith. I can't ask you to sentence yourself to the Volturi for my sake."_

_"Fine, but we are telling your brother so that he can help us become separated and so that you can truly be part of your family once more. You don't deserve to have to live out your life in someone else's body with no control over anything."_

_"As long as my brother is the only one to find out, no one else must know. Do you understand me? If she found out that I was inside of you, she would kill you too."_ She warned me.

_"Alright, deal."_

_"Thank you, my dear; I don't know what I would do without you."_

I was pulled out of my mental conversation by the pilot informing us that we were going to be arriving in Italy in 30 minutes. I decided that I should get a little bit of shut eye while I still could and reclined the seat before closing my eyes and drifting off into blackness.

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think about all of the information that you received during this chapter? I would love to hear everyone's thoughts! I would especially like to hear what everyone thinks is going to happen once they are in Volterra! **

**If anyone has any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Also, if you wish to become one of my Co Authors, PM me and we can discuss a story or come up with one if you don't already have one in mind!**

**Check out my other stories! ( Xo BellaItalia oX)**  
'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty' **  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**COLLABORATIONS:**** ( Xo Bella's Collaborations oX )**  
'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'** NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads  
if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also  
be accepting Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**It seems as though my Co Author has pulled out for the time being, though will still be incorporated in helping with the plot for the next few chapters.**

**Be this the case, I am moving this story on to my original FanFic page: ****Xo BellaItalia oX**

**The story has already began to be posted, so for all of you who are following this story and have favored it, go to my other page and favor/follow it from there! :-) **

**Luckystar125 may sign back on in the future, so I will still be keeping the story up on my collaborations page, but you will be seeing the updates on my original page unless/until Luckystar125 comes back to the story full time. However, when the story is finished, I will post the rest of the chapters so that the finished collaboration is saved on this page as well.**

**Thank you for your time and for your support with my stories!**

**Also, if you wish to become one of my Co Authors, PM me and we can discuss a story or come up with one if you don't already have one in mind! You don't have to be a great writer to do a collaboration as I have plenty of ways that we can make the story come to life!**

**Take a look at my two newest Jasper stories posted on my FF page! **

**One's called**_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality._

**The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called **_'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'Unbreakable Faith'** NEW!**  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'** NEW!  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration Site!  
(Xo Bella's Collaborations oX)**

'Flashbacks'** NEW!  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
**'How You Make Me Feel'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFic's featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


End file.
